Talk:Tobirama Senju
Chapter 681: Tobirama Disposing of Madara's Corpse Hey, guys, I wanted to bring something up. Regarding the new information from the chapter that was added to Tobirama, are we absolutely sure that he was the one to dispose of Madara's corpse? The translations for MangaStream doesn't mention him at all, but MangaPanda's translations do. I don't trust MangaPanda like many others, so can someone clarify this for me?--'NinjaSheik' 23:23, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wow I didn't even see that. I say don't trust Mangapanda. I've seen them leave entire pages untranslated. I would vote that we omit the info until Seelentau can verify it. I thought it was odd that Tobirama couldn't tell his own technique was being used against him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:36, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::To be honest, both scanlations have had its fair share of mistranslations for a while now. If you want to know if the scanlation is good, know about the translation instead of the scanlation site. They don't necessarily always use the same translators. Omnibender - Talk - 00:27, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Has this been added yet? At quick glance, I didn't see it--Elveonora (talk) 22:53, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do we have a raw that actually says Tobirama did something with the corpse?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:58, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::I believe so. The viz said so in the least--Elveonora (talk) 23:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hand on wall Make up your mind people. Twice today I've seen the cracking wall with hand being attributed to different things, namely chakra and physical strength. Resolve the issue here. Omnibender - Talk - 23:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Why not both? "genius" but what about the finger thing? That's fishy--Elveonora (talk) 11:31, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::It did not look like he pushed, he barely even moved....to me, it looks like he used his chakra to crack the wall. Norleon (talk) 10:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Game-Jutsus Where are his Game-Jutsus?-- 22:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Click the jutsu link in his infobox, see every technique he's used in every medium we have an article on. Omnibender - Talk - 22:35, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::The Game-Jutsus are missing in his Infobox :/ Like Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu-- 09:04, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Games are not canon, and as such game jutsu aren't canon, and don't show up in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 11:57, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Anime-Jutsus arent canon too, but they show up...-- 14:37, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::Anime follows the manga much more closely, and has much more of a plot than the games in general. Game and movie jutsu only show up when the character itself only appears in that medium. Omnibender - Talk - 14:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The Finger I glossed the entire article and am unable to find a mention about that finger trick. Any info on a potentially related technique or the purpose of it? Artofcreation (talk) 09:22, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :There's no special meaning behind it. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:26, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Then why would Hashirama demand Tobirama to put down the finger?--Elveonora (talk) 15:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Because it was a sign of action or so. Lke normal people clench their fists when they're getting angry. Buuut if you want to believe that Tobirama was about to use a special, dangerous, never before seen or mentioned Ubertechnique that begins with lifting the finger, do so. Hey, here's a sentence you can write in the article about that: When Tobirama was summoned by Orochimaru for the second time, he lifted a finger. Hashirama's demand to his brother to lower the finger indicates that Tobirama was about to use a highly dangerous technique.. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 15:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Tobirama is badass, so a finger technique wouldn't be outta his character. My bet is a one-hand version of Thousand Years of Death--Elveonora (talk) 16:32, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah, thanks Seelentau. I was thinking that if there was no actual technique involved, it was Kishi's way of advertising Tobirama's power. i.e. "Hey look at all my chakra and power! And I'm barely lifting a finger lol"... Kinda like Tsunada and her finger flick. Artofcreation (talk) 04:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC) : So wait, we can assume that the "ninjutsu canceling" Yin-Yang Release effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls are the result of a "special, dangerous, never before seen or mentioned Ubertechnique" that magically came out of our asses, but we can't assume that Tobirama was about to do something when lifting his finger specifically released a shit ton of chakra? Alright. Being the rational individual I am, I'm going to have to call you on that one. All of you. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:10, June 25, 2014 (UTC)